A Little White Lie
by Dana-Black
Summary: I have decided to change the summary because it does not attract too much attention! I'll just say it's BulmaVegeta :p ! Yummy yummy, Vegeta!
1. Prologue

Bulma Briefs sighed as she switched off the computer. A glance at the clock hanging on the wall told her that it was early in the morning and time to head back to her room. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, wishing she was in bed and dreaming of sandy beaches and malibus. Instead she was in a place called Metal Dome, a research building where a lot of scientists researched on every suspicious little thing one could imagine. Right next to Metal Dome was Glass Dome, where other scientists invented new things for other humans to use. And last but not least, situated to the east of these two, was the Secret Dome. Not even Bulma knew what really went on in there. Everything was kept secret and the scientists who worked there were all unknown. The only person she could connect to that place was Mr.Smith, but no one dared ask about it. 

Bulma Briefs, twenty-five years young, with shiny blue hair almost always tied back in a long ponytail at the nape of her gracoius neck. Her eyes, full of hunger for knowledge, were a bright blue. She was built small, but proportioned quite well. Bulma had had a few problems since she had started working at Metal Dome at the age of nineteen. A senior called Randall had tried to force her to do things she never would have imagined of doing. Bulma played along then called Randall's wife, and of course got him fired and into a lot of trouble.

Another man, Mr.Smith, thought that all women were created to adore him, and even though he was quite handsome, his blunt ways and arrongance disgusted Bulma to no ends. He was the head manager and came around the scientist's work place about twice a week to check that everything was under control. Bulma dreaded these visits. He would go next to her and speak to her in her ears, or give her a small pat on the bottom. Her anger would rise and she would turn a bright red, but in his ignorance he would misunderstand and think that she's blushing. That's the part when Bulma storms off and Smith laughs like a demon.

Bulma, lost in thoughts, suddenly realised that she had arrived at her room. She hardly used it except for sleeping, and this was something she hardly did. The young woman closed the door behind her, but did not turn on the light. She liked the dark, liked the way the moonlight bounced off the bed, everything about the room's darkness brought about her a calm she had not felt in days. She undressed and untied her long mane of thick hair. It fell about her generous breasts in soft waves, which in the moonlight glowed a dark blue, her eyes a deep sapphaire. She calmly took a brush in her hands, and slowly brushed her hair, chunk by chunk. A little while later, the blue maiden was asleep, naked on her bed, brush still in hand, hair all around her like beautiful sea around a small island. Bulma slept peacefully, unknowing of what was coming at her, not knowing of the troubles that would have to pass over her.

((((((((((SO... I feel like a stranger to writing and I definitely have no idea on how to speak to reviewers, but this is really taking me a lot of courage. I hope people do appreciate it. This story is an AU about Bulma and Vegeta. I don't really like stories like these, but I was showering and the idea popped in my head. It sounded so crazy that I thought that it might just work. We'll see about that... I hope you guys like the Prologue. I feel proud:D I also want to say that I'm writing this in Note-pad, so if you see any typos tell me and I'll arrange them.))))))))))


	2. The Trouble Begins

Bulma awoke to someone knocking on her door. She gracefully slid off the bed, and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. She had only slept for five hours, but she was used to it. Slipping into a silk gown, she opened the door and found her friend Sikha outside. She was already wearing the 'Scientist's gear' as they called it.

"Come on, Bulma, some important guy is coming to talk to us, we have a meeting in the Great Hall in fifteen minutes!"

"But I just woke up! I need a shower!"

She left the door ajar and threw the dressing gown on the bed, running to the small bathroom connected to her bedroom. Sikha entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"Bulma, darling your room is a mess!"

And indeed it was. Papers and files litttered the floor like a white carpet, and the flowers on Bulma's desk had wiltered long ago. Ten minutes later our two scientists were walking briskly towards the Great Hall. They found the room to be already full, but they managed to grab two chairs close to the stage where Mr.Smith was showing everyone both rows of teeth. He was also making swooning gestures at the female scientists located about three rows behind Bulma.

However, next to our Bulma's row was another full of strangers. Everyone was looking at them and whispering. Sikha nudged Bulma.

"I wonder who they are. They look serious, don't they?"

Actually, they looked almost annoyed. Five men and two women dressed in black suits sat straight, not talking to one another, waiting and looking straight ahead to the stage. Mr.Smith tapped the tiny microphone that was standing in the middle of the stage.

"Hqqhimm, testing, testing... Alright everybody settle down!"

Everyone quit whispering and started to listen.

"I have brought you here today because I have some very important news to tell you. I think that you have all noticed our guests situated here in the front rows. They are here, because a foreign company is interested in buying the Dome Organization." He waited for the sudden outburst of whispering to subside. "Silence, please!"

Sikha and Bulma turned to stare at one another with comical O shaped mouths. Mr.Smith made a face similiar to that of a bird ruffling it's feathers.

"Please! Now, as I was saying, The IRC, or the International Researching Company is interested in buying the Dome and linking them to other research facilities. This thing would better the overall research for the whole planet! Of course, not all of you will continue to have a secure job, but this is still to be discussed and decided."

Bulma complained to herself. This was truly unfair! The Dome Organization employed over 3,500 persons! Mr.Smith continued.

"Now I hand over the stage to the head of the IRC, Mr.Vegeta Breigh."

The tension in the Hall was palpable. Everyone knew that they could loose their jobs in the next 48 hours. Mr.Breigh walked on stage. The female scientists almost "Ooh"ed his entrance. It was nothing to do with his looks really. He was certainly very, very handsome, but he was also short and his hair stood up in a weird way. It was mostly the _way _that he walked on stage that silenced the whole Hall. He had an aura about him that captivated the whole group. He did not silence anyone, simply because no-one was talking. Hell, they were hardly breathing! Bulma wondered if it was just her, but this man almost creeped her out. She almost expected him to pull out a hand grenade and kill them all.

Mr.Breigh stood tall behind the microphone and started to talk in a slow, sensous rythm that sent shivers up their spines. At least Bulma hoped that she wasn't the only one.

"You all know why I am here, and who I am, so I really don't have much to tell you. Mr.Smith insisted though, so I accepted to talk to you all personally. I have nothing to say, except that me and my colleagues will be living in Metal Dome for a while to see how the researchers work between them. It will be my decision to determine whether you keep your job or not. So I advise you all tidy you rooms and be on your best behaviour." He said the last sentence with something between a smile and a sneer. Bulma and all the others laughed nervously. With that Mr.Smith and a few over-excited scientists clapped, as Mr.Breigh made his way down from the stage.

The meeting was over.

(((((((((That's my second chapter... I don't know, is it too short? I thought that it felt right to leave it at that, I'll write the next chapter to explain Bulma's reaction. Oh I'm sitting like an idiot puppy most of the time waiting for a review. Hehe. I'll decide whether to continue the story when I get some reviews and see what you people think, alright? ))))))))))))


	3. Coffee God

Sikha was on a huge rant, and there was no stopping her. She went on and on about how this kind of thing was not supposed to happen, about how she had read somewhere that they could stop this, if only she could remember how and what to do. Bulma about what Mr.Breigh had said.

I guess now is the right time to explain what Bulma's department researched. They researched everthing supernatural and alien. Right now they were researching an unknown substance that was said to be alien blood. Bulma had heard that this unknown substance had been found on a broken sword. Their investigation had led them to believe that the blood was in fact alien, but not very different from their own. Somehow they also had some kind of monkey like patterns in their DNA. This investigation was supposedly top-secret. Since our girl was only a scientist she knew only a little about the project, but she knew they had called it Exobreed.

They walked automatically toward Sikha's room. They always hanged there because Sikha's room was much tidier than Bulma's. Sikha slid her identification card into the slit located on the door.

"Welcome, Sikha, and guest, Bulma." A computerised voice said as they entered.

"-I mean, who the hell do they think they are?"

Bulma fiddled with a loose thread on Sikha's comforter. Sikha nudged her.

"Hmm, did you say something?"

"Oh my god, I've been talking for the last half an hour!"

"I'm sorry, it's just that this meeting is making me think. We have to do something to stop them!"

"But that exactly what I've been saying all along!"

Bulma sniggered. "I'm sorry, Sikh! Your voice tone is boring!

"Oh yeah, well your voice tone says 'Look, I'm a nerd and I love to study all day long! Now do you wanna have sex with me??'"

Bulma and Sikha shrieked and they grabbed a pillow each, engaging in a pillow fight that left Sikha's room looking not much better than her blue-haired friend's.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The first time that Bulma actually talked to Vegeta was at the cafeteria. In the morning before the first shift started, there was always a long line to the counter. Bulma had just arrived and was preparing to begin the long process that usually ended her up with cold coffee and stale muffins. Sikha had managed to grab a table by a window and she waved energetically. Bulma rolled her eyes. Some people were just too cheerful in the morning. It just wasn't natural.

As Bulma waited patiently, Vegeta entered the cafeteria wearing a white shirt open at the top, revealing brown skin, and black pants. He walked past the line, straight to the counter, very, very calmy indeed if I must say. As if he expected everyone to actually _want_ to give him their place in line. Surely, no-one said a word, and when he arrived at the counter, there was a man who was giving the salesgirl his order.

"Yes, two coffee, three ham and ch-"

"Shut up."

The man turned around with an angry face, but then he met Vegeta's scowl and backed up into the counter. He held up his hand apologetically and slid off the line, smiling at Vegeta.

He stood at his tallest ((AN: hihehihehihe...)) and, still scowling, talked to the girl behind the counter.

"Black coffee." He said, then added as an afterthought, "One sugar." He glared at her as she made it quickly, dropping teaspoons and cups everywhere.

The girl put the cup with the coffee with trembling hands on the counter before Vegeta. Everyone held their breath while he picked up the cup and sipped it.

"..."

"..."

"..."

He said nothing, did not even pay, and walked away. The salesgirl actually fainted behind the counter.

As he walked by the line, Bulma noticed that he was actually _still scowling _!

"My, aren't we grumpy this morning?"

Vegeta stopped in his tracks, and every conversation in the room stopped to look at Bulma, the mere, common mortal who had dared to talk to Vegeta the Icy Black Coffee God. She smiled at him while he turned slowly to face her.

"And you are?"

"Bulma Briefs, sir, at your service!!" She held up her hand in salute, smiling widely. She spotted Sikha pouring coffee onto the table from the corner of her eye.

Vegeta, still scowling, gave her a half-nod. Then he turned away and left the cafeteria, leaving Bulma to questions and a whole room of whispers.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"You actually _talked_ to him!"

"Yes, Sikha."

"He actually_ looked _at you!"

"Yes, Sikha."

"You two have held an actual conversation! You can practically say you know him!"

"I don't know if you'd call that an actual conversation. I just felt like I needed him to see I was there. But don't worry Sikha, we'll find a way to stop this "Dome on the Market" thingy. It'll soon blow over, so don't worry."

"Well, how do you intend to do that? I've heard that Laurie in Department Six is already packing his bags."

"What? But I saw Laurie this morning in scientist gear!"

"Hey, just because he was wearing a lab coat, had the glasses on his head and wore protective gloves and safety shoes, it does not mean that he is still working here!"

Bulma looked at Sikha. "...Do you realise what you just said?"

"... So how do you intend to save the Dome from the IRC?" Sikha changed the subject tactfully.

"Listen to this ! How about, we all start to work badly, so that he won't buy the Dome at all!"

"Sounds nice! But if I were him I'd fire all the bad workers and hire good ones instead."

"Right."

"Ouch." Sikha bit her lip.

"So how about... We work, really really well, so he won't have to fire any of us!"

"But Bulma that's exactly what all the others are doing! That's what Breigh wants us to do!"

"Oh well in that case,-"

"Bulma? Sikha?" Their group leader Eewok ((AN : Pronounced Eeeeee - wok , wok as in the round chinese cooking pan)) silenced them. "Bulma have you got the report for experiment B ready?"

"Uuh, almost, Ee, it'll be ready in fifteen. Some final touches." He looked at her strangely.

"Are you sure you can finish the report in fifteen minutes?"

"I meant hours!" Bulma smiled cheerfully. Eewok raised his eyebrows and walked on, trying not to smile. Sikha looked at him with huge brown eyes.

"Oh, God, he's so fucking hot!"

"Sikha why don't you just ask him out for a date, or something?" Sikha looked at her with the same expression that a scholar would give to a cheap Gozo idiot.

"Alright, alright, I get it." Bulma and Sikha started to work and they stood silent throughout their shift.

Aesthetically, Sikha was not hard on the eye. She was taller than Bulma, and had smaller breasts. She was graceful in a way that Bulma was not, with a lithe swan-like neck, expressing regal and elegant classic beauty. Her hair was a dark blonde and long, very long, but she almost always braided it. Her eyes were big and brown, diminished by optical glasses. She loved romanticism to no end, and was a hopeless fool in love. She still hoped that Christian Eewok would someday bend to pick up something the same time as she did, and they would bang heads and smile like idiots. Bulma, however, always the down-to-earth hard girl, always told Sikha to stop dreaming.

Sikha once wisely replied that it was better to live in dreams, than to not live at all.

** Oh, oh I'm so proud of my reviews!!! It's coming together isn't it? I'm still not sure where this is going since I'm writing another story right now, which hopefully I'm going to post soon. This plot is much more complicated than the other one, however, and I'm sure that this one will also be much, much longer. Oh, review, please!!!!!! I'll give a cookie?? I almost cried when I read those reviews, you have no idea what they mean to me!**

**I also want to explain that my first chapters are short because I have not written for a long, long time, and I want to take it slowly and test it out on you guys. I don't want to rush since my relationship with writing is so fragile. I hope you notice that my chapters are getting longer though. Thanks for being so patient with me. I promise to give it all to you readers and write with all my heart! Um I also can't keep paragraphs separate. I try to fill out a line with hashes or stars but then on the preview it all melts away to one body. Any tips? **


	4. More About Exobreed

Bulma and Sikha separated as they went to their different rooms. Bulma cringed at the sight of her room. Tomorrow she had a day off, she'd clean it and make sure that it stayed that way. At least for the time being, in case Breigh would want to investigate. She thought about what she could do to stop him from buying the place. She would have to find out by talking to someone who worked for him. Oh, problems, problems. She slipped into her shower and washed away the smell of chemicals, shampooing her hair slowly, then rinsing it, watching the water sluice down the drain. Bulma added hair food to her blue curls, then started to massage her skin with coconut bubble bath. When she felt her hair softer than it had in weeks, she rinsed it all and took a rough towel, buffing her skin and hair.

She walked into her room, and with dread remembered that her hair dryer was somewhere under all the stuff stringed on the floor. Fuck. She'd have to go to Sikha's room to use hers. Wrapping herself in a towel , she took her identification key card and opened the door, walking into the marble corridor. Just as she closed the door she looked up and spotted Eric Seyo smoking a cigarette next to the window. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Hey babe. Going somewhere?" Eric took a step towards her, she felt his eyes lustfully devouring her. Wishing she had put on something, she stepped back, almost hissing at him.

"Eric, don't even go there."

"Why, you haven't even got a boyfriend. Unless you're worried about your blonde friend being jealous. Don't worry, she can join us." He said, as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. Bulma didn't even know how it happened, but suddenly she had stricken him across the face, and he had tackled her to the floor. "You little bitch, I'll show you!" Bulma heard someone screaming, then realised that the sound was coming from her own throath.

Eric sneered and laughed almost creepily, holding Bulma's hands in place.

"You can scream all you want. You know the rooms are all sound proof. And unless someone is taking a midnight stroll, no-one will hear you." He smiled, showing pointy teeth. Bulma felt tears prickling her eyes and she squeezed them shut, causing two fat dollops of tears to fall on the marble. She had no way of escaping.

"Hey." Eric felt a hand pulling him upwards and he was thrown against the wall with unnatural force. Bulma opened her eyes and saw Vegeta standing right next to the heap in the floor that was Eric. She half thought he was dead, but then heard him whimpering. Vegeta walked over to where Bulma was lying, and he picked her up from her waist, using one hand. He propped her on her feet. "Silly girl. You should know better than walking around at night like that."

"Hey, I'm not a little girl!", she said, sulking.

He frowned and muttered "Tch!" then turned to leave. Bulma was staring at him with an open mouth.

"Wait!" She had her hand extended, almost as if she could reach out and touch him.

He stopped in his tracks and turned his head a little bit, so that his ear was facing her way. Her breath caught in her throat. His broad shoulders and tight ass' countour made her want him to squeeze that little... She smiled.

"Thanks, Vegeta."

He stood like that for a fraction of a second longer, as if the word was new to him. Hell, maybe it was! He left towards his room. Bulma entered her room and wondered about what they would say when the other staff found Eric on the floor. Then she remembered that her hair still wasn't dry after all.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

When she told Sikha of what had happened the night before, her friend was close to hyperventilating. They had also heard rumours that Eric had been found with a couple of broken bones and that he would be going home as soon as he healed. So Vegeta _did_ have the power to fire them, after all!

"Oh, my GOD! He actually saved you from that ass!!! Eric was always such an asshole! So Mr.Breigh is not so evil after all."

"I never thought he was actually _evil._ Just creepy. And I certainly don't understand why he would want to buy the Organization that we have worked for the last seven years!"

"But, honestly, why are we even trying to fight it? Bulma, you and I both know that no-one is going to listen to us! The others are simply giving in to what Breigh says! And to be honest with you, after hearing that he broke Eric's bones like that last night, I certainly don't want to get into a fight with him! Why don't we just give up and do what they tell us to?"

"Don't you think it's wrong?"

"_Of course_, I think it's wrong, Bulma! But we have _no choice_!"

After that, both of them had to stop talking since Eewok was talking about lending a hand to the Exobreed project by studying about some alien plant.

But Bulma's mind was a long way off from plants and aliens.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Vegeta was sitting on the black arm chair. Ikari was sitting on the desk in front of him, her legs open. She wore a red suit, the skirt hitched up to her hips. Vegeta was looking at her, mildly interested.

"Come on," she was saying huskily. "Don't I have anything that might be of any importance to you?" Her hand fluttered between her legs while the other one was opened on the desk behind her to keep her balaced.

Vegeta smirked at her while getting up from the armchair, and put his face very close to her breasts. She breathed heavily and he smelled her excitement.

He pulled on her hair, and put his lips to her ear and breathed in them. Whispering, he said to the excited female;

"Ikari, I will be interested in you when you tell me more about Exobreed."

With that he moved away from her and heard her complain under her breath. She hopped off the table and rearranged herself quickly, immensely disappointed. What did she have to do to make this Vegeta guy want her? All he wanted to know was about the damn project!

"Fine!" She said, huffily. "But promise me that you'll spend time with me once I tell you about the project."

"Go on." He was still facing the window, giving her his back.

"Exobreed is about an alien race that is supposed to be almost extinct. Their planet was destroyed years and years ago. However some of them may have survived. We research about them so that if some of them are really still alive, we intend to capture them and use them for war purpose. As you can imagine they are great warriors and can withstand any sort of human technological attack. We have found some evidence to suggest that they used to call themselves Saiyajin. This is only a rumour, however. That's all I know, Vegeta. I want you to know that the workers in Metal and Glass Dome know nothing about this. There is only a small department in Metal Dome lead by Christian Eewok, who sometimes helps us in research. They are very talented scientists. They do not, however, know that we intend to capture the creatures. To them we are simply researching. Then all the rest is done in Secret Dome, and I swear to God that no-one really knows what happens in there. They test out all kinds of things on the alien cells, but as I said, I'm not even sure about this myself, since everything in there is secret. Glass Dome scientists don't even know about Exobreed. They just invent stuff, like automatic coffee machines or robotic animals." She sniggered. "Idiots..."

Vegeta was frowning at the clouds. "How do you intend to capture the creature, _if_ you find it, since it is so strong."

"Ah, I see you are starting to think more like us. You see, as I have mentioned before, we know that the small group that Christian Eewok is leading is very talented, so right now we have assigned them to study plants that have similiar DNA to the Saiyajins. We plan on creating a type of net that is strong enough to hold the creature. It should be fire-proof, bullet-proof, water-proof and all the rest. We do not know what the Saiyajins look like, but we have found monkey-like characteristics. So I suppose that they should be short, ugly and monkey-like."

She did not see Vegeta sneer. He turned to face her.

"Thanks, you have told me all I needed to know. Now, do you want me to take you out for a coffee?"

She stepped close to him and put a manicured finger on his chest.

"How about I give you tour of my bedroom?"

Vegeta almost rolled his eyes. "You never mentioned sex."

She smiled slyly. "I said spend time with me."

Vegeta knew he had to come up with an excuse, and fast. Not that he'd mind a good fuck right now, but he needed to stay focused on the project, plus this woman seemed like a classic slut. Who knows who she's been with?

"You know..." Vegeta said. Smooth, Breigh, smooth. "I really don't like women who throw themselves at you. I think that they are sluts. Do you wanna be a slut?"

"Well... If it gets me a little intimacy with you, then..." Vegeta had to keep himself from slapping the filthy bitch. She disgusted him to ends.

"I'll tell you what", he said. "Why don't we do this next week? I'll be much more relaxed, and definitely more focused on what I need to do."

"Oh, come on, just a little kiss!" Vegeta felt himself sweatdrop. He pulled back as she puckered her lips.

"Uh-"

_**Knock knock knock**_

Vegeta almost fainted with relief. They could hear Vegeta's secretary outside. Ikari looked at him dissappointed.

"Oh, well, it'll have to wait. For now!"

She left the room, looking smug. Vegeta's secretary eyed her suspiciously.

Vegeta slumped down on the black chair and closed his eyes, hoping that he hadn't gotten himself tangled with an unwanted whore.

**So, was that a nice fourth chapter? I had to end it quickly since my time on the computer is up and my mom wants to use it. I kind of think that Vegeta was out of character, a lot! But well I thought it was funny since Vegeta does seem to be embarrassed when it comes to sex. I know it's not really like him, but it has to fit in with the plot. What do you guys think? If you don't like it I'll change it, okay?**


End file.
